(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to projection lamp, particularly to projection lamp using light emitting diodes (LED)
(2) Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art projection lamp. A light bulb SO is located at the focal point of a reflecting cup. The light rays from the light bulb SO is reflected by the wall of the cup 1 as light rays L1, L2. The drawback of such a lighting system is that when high intensity light is required, the light bulb must be of high wattage, which consumes a great deal of energy, generates a great deal of heat and shortens the life of the light bulb.
An object of the present invention is to increase the efficiency of a projection lamp. Another object of this invention is to reduce overheating of a projection lamp. Still another object of this invention is to increase the life of the light source of a projection lamp.
These objects are achieved by using a panel of light emitting diode (LED) matrix array as a light source. The LEDs face the inner surface of one or more reflecting cups or surfaces. The reflected light rays beam through the space between the LEDs for projection away from the reflecting surfaces. The LED panel has two metal parts, each connected separately to the two electrodes of the LED. The two metal parts are separated by wide air space to allow light passage.